Normal Mornings
by My-Mind-Is-Pulverized
Summary: After a night of unbelievable lovemaking, Irene awakes and decides to prepare breakfast for the two of them. Kate decides this is unacceptable and decides to help. Established relationship - Femmeslash.


Normal Mornings.

Blue eyes opened lazily, blinking a few times before opening completely. A slender hand moved to push the covers away from her end as she slipped out of bed, stretching leisurely as she stood. A soft moan emitting from her lips as she righted her stance, Irene Adler, nude as she always was in the morning, cast her gaze around the room. Her eyes stopped on the head of bright fiery locks splayed onto the pillow next to hers, and she smiled. Kate. Her darling Kate. She was always an adorable, sound sleeper, and she always seemed to curl closer to Irene as she slept. Irene didn't mind that in the slightest, since she always enjoyed a good cuddle, especially after such a raunchy night as the last.

Smirking to herself, she plucked Kate's light pink dressing gown from the edge of the bed. Tying it around her waist, she strode into the en-suite to scrub her teeth. That finished, she made her way down to the kitchen and set the kettle on, pulling out a few pans to begin preparing breakfast. Setting them on the stove, she moved to the refrigerator and pulled it open, swiftly grabbing the bacon and potatoes they'd purchased a few days before. Tearing open the packet of bacon, she laid the strips in the pan before moving to the counter. She pulled out a cutting board and a knife and worked on dicing the potatoes, soon pushing them to the side. She pulled out a small container of sliced onion, putting those together in the pan with the diced potatoes before checking on the bacon.

Kate opened her eyes and stretched out on the bed, feeling beside her for Irene's presence. Upon feeling only cold sheets, she awoke fully and pushed herself up with a yawn. Running her fingers through her knotted hair, she looked down at the edge of the bed to find that only her love's green lacy see-through dressing gown was there. Huffing, she stood and went to the dresser, pulling a pair of grey panties from the drawer. After slipping them on, she made her way over to the edge of the bed, picking up Irene's dressing gown and sliding it on. After making a trip to the en-suite to scrub her teeth, she made her way down the stairs and was greeted by the lovely smell of breakfast cooking. Inhaling deeply and grinning at the scent that assaulted her nostrils, she swiftly made her way into the kitchen, leaning against the counter and looking her wife over, "You look fabulous in pink, Rena," she complimented, her eyes shining with mischief. She stepped over to her other side and peered at the food, her stomach giving a loud growl, "What are we cooking, then?" she asked, wondering if anything else was to be cooked up.

Irene smirked and set the spatula she'd been holding aside, lifting her hand to turn Kate's face toward her. A smirk curled her lips as she replied, "You look marvelous in green, darling," before gently kissing her. Pulling back from her lips, she chuckled, "Besides all this, I was thinking eggs and toast, but we don't have to if you think this is enough," she told her, moving to flip the bacon and push the potatoes around the pan.

Kate grinned, kissing her back eagerly and sighing sadly when she pulled away. She immediately moved to retrieve the eggs and toast, looking back at Irene when she felt a hand wrap around her slender wrist. She arched a brow, wondering why she couldn't help her with the rest of breakfast. She tugged her hand from her grip and resumed what she was doing, soon placing the carton of eggs on the counter. Moving past Irene, she retrieved yet another pan from the lower cabinet before setting it on another stove-top burner and cracking a few eggs within.

Irene sighed, having wanted to make breakfast for the both of them herself for once. Kate was always the one to do everything, and she thought that that was hardly fair. She thought that for once, on a Saturday morning, she could be the one to make breakfast. Rolling her eyes, she focused her attention back on the food, thinking that though this wasn't as planned, they were cooking together and that was the next best thing.

Soon enough they had everything plated and on the table, and Irene was working on fetching silverware for the both of them. Though they could if they pleased, neither of them felt like making everything into a kind of breakfast sandwich. They'd done that once, and it wasn't to say they never would again. It'd been fun, since someone living in a high-end home such as themselves would never be thought as the type to enjoy a good breakfast sandwich.

Kate grinned at Irene before turning and picking the last of the toast from the toaster. She took her time in buttering and spreading jam on each slice - cherry for Irene, raspberry for herself - then cutting each in half. She spun around and had just set the plate on the table with everything else when she felt a hand slap her backside and turned, finding Irene standing there with a smug look on her face. Her own face was burning nearly as red as her hair, and she huffed, childishly sticking her tongue out at the other.

Irene laughed, throwing her head back and grinning. After a few moments she stopped, catching her breath before going over to one end of the table and pulling the chair out with a flourish. Once Kate sat down, she pushed her in slightly before tilting her head back and kissing her gently. Moving to the other side of the table, she sat down and fixed her own plate, smirking up at Kate as she bit into her toast, then licked the bit of jam left on her lip away slowly.

Kate kissed her back, then watched as she moved to the other end of the table. She groaned as she watched her and her tongue's movements, running a hand across her face before peering at Irene through her fingers. She knew Irene was teasing, but that didn't mean it wasn't irritating at times. Fixing her own plate, she cut into her own egg and bit the piece off her fork, rolling her eyes at Irene. She loved that she could admit that this was a normal morning for the two of them, that she saw this side of Irene. She knew that this wasn't what people thought they'd be like, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
